A Winter's Gift
by Twilight's Shadow
Summary: It's just a silly romance for Christmas. First major romance, too! Guess the pairing! R&R, please!


**I'm sorry this was put late. I would have it up sooner, but under the cirumstances, I had to put it up now. Hey, better now than later, right?**

Hey, peeps! I decided to do a one-shot romance Christmas Fic! YAY!(first main romance fic too!) 4 the holiday season. Guess the pairing!

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, but if I wish really hard 4 Christmas, maybe...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold. That is all one could really describe it as. A group of friends huddled together at the bus stop, giggling and talking about something silly to relieve themselves of their mellow mood. A old couple were holding hands and talking sweetly to each other. A mother was smiling as she listened to her son go on and on about meeting Santa Claus and what he looked like and so on. It was cold, but it was a nice cold. A happy cold. A memoriable cold. And that's what it was.

I sat there, rubbing my hands together even though they were covered by gloves. My oversized coat was shook as I trembled under it. My ears received temporary relieve under my beanie. I know I looked like puffy, shaking, blueberry to onlookers, that's why they were staring so strangely. A little boy even came close enough that he was eye to eye to me and, after making sure, shouted to his sister, "I told you it wasn't some ugly monster!"

I had to restrain myself from strangling the little twerp as he ran back to his family. Then again, I could blame him for being curious. I know I looked strange. I felt strange. As if I was place here just because I belonged with the scenery. I know that probably doesn't make sense, but I'm not really feeling complete myself. So, I got up from the park bench I was sitting on and walked deeper into the park, where the people lessened and the trees grew more and thicker. I found a nice, large oak with million of branches that overshadowed most of this side of the park. I sat down at the base, between two large roots, closing my eyes and began to think. Just think. I didn't notice the small plant that hung above me, tied to a branch by a red ribbon...

The next sound I heard were twigs and dead leaves snapping under a sequence of footsteps. My eyes shot open as I jumped up. I looked around, searching for the source, thinking it was some demon or other trying to get the advantage of me, but when I finally saw who it was, I wasn't too thrilled, even if it wasn't a demon.

"Hi," Botan said as she hugged herself feverishly, trying to keep her shivering to minimum in the leather jacket I often see her wear in the wintertime.

"Hey," I replied back as she sat next to me. It wasn't as if she was not my friend, but I knew, when she visited me now a days, it was because business, nothing more

Nothing more...

"What is it? Does Koenma need someone to change his diaper again?" I knew that was wrong, but I really didn't want to go hunt some idiotic demon who couldn't tell left from right, especially at this time of the year. I expected her to scream and yell, or to whack me with her oar as she usually did when I spoke of the demi-god badly but, surprisingly, she did nothing. Just stare at her knees as if they were going to answer for her. Finally, a small "No" escaped from her lips.

"Then why are you here? Did the girls call you for 'get together' or somethin'?" I said, mentally cringing at those words. I looked at the girl who simply shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest, shivering. Much against my better judgement(at least, my brain thought it was), I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulder, bring her closer to me. "You ok?" I asked, a blush forming on my face.

"Yea..." she said. She snuggled into my chest, closing her eyes and whispering sliently,"Thank you."

"For what?" I whispered back, the blush get deeper. Absentmindedly, I placed my other arm around her as well.

"For everything," she replied. She looked up to meet my eyes and, when they did, both were locked on to each other for quite awile. Finally, she smiled a reassuring smile and looked up, the slight of red caught her eyes. "What's that?" she asked.

I looked up at the mysterious item and, after a couple of seconds, finally confirmed it was... "A mistletoe, I think."

Botan blushed and looked down, saying, "Who would put a mistletoe in the middle of a park?"

I cupped a hand around her chin and gently force to look at me, straight in the eye, whispering, "I don't know."

And, for a moment, the world itself seemed to stop. Everyone and everything became frozen. I pulled the ferry girl's face closer to mine and whispered, "I love you, Botan."

"I love you too," she whispered back. I smiled and leaned in, placing my lips against her soft ones...those were the best moments I'd ever known and...

We broke apart after what seemed like forever, not only to catch our breaths, to tell each other something.

"Merry Christmas, Botan."

"Merry Christmas, Yusuke."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips passionately as I did hers, that is, until I broke apart again to ask her something.

"So...I was wondering...does this count as your Christmas present, 'cause I'm a little short on cash and..."

"Shut up, stupid," she teased as I was greeted with a small, playful whack against my head and another wonderful kiss.

...Merry Christmas, Stupid's girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, It was Yusuke and Botan. Don't hurt me Yusuke/Keiko fans! I like Keiko, I just like experimenting with new ideas, is all and they make a kinda cute couple, right?. Oh, and you know that line where Yusuke 'cringes' at the mention of the girls? Well, he broke up with Keiko and was still feeling kind of bad. ...Yeah, I put way too much thought into that. Oh well! I know it sux, but please R&R, plwease /big puppy-doggy eyes/?

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
